


linking arms, sinking hearts

by martinipolice (darks1st3r)



Series: Orm One-Shots [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCEU, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Grammar and Bad Writing tbh, Canon - Movie, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, I Just Wanna Give Orm Some Love, I'm trying, Orm is just misunderstood, Read at Your Own Risk, Reader is Mera's sister, Reader-Insert, The Author Has No Idea What She Is Writing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unbeta'd, he deserves it, so please don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/martinipolice
Summary: "You--," he stopped mid-sentence, anger dissipating from his features, and you watched as his wonderful blue orbs comically widened in shock as he finally saw your face."Surprise," you managed to squeak, finding it difficult to breathe through his tight hold. The darkness and aggression from his blue eyes slowly dissolved and changed into familiarity and warmth. He released you in an instant, his dagger floating away now forgotten. You felt the saltiness of tears from your eyes when he uttered your name in such desperation and need and enclosed your body in a crushing hug.





	linking arms, sinking hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the writing is really bad. I don't think I can see sense in my writing anymore. I tried tho and I hope you guys will enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (Title still taken from All My Own Stunts by Arctic Monkeys)
> 
> Also, I would love to hear what you think so please leave a comment! ❤

* * *

_You were only twelve when your parents sent you to Atlantis foster under the care of Queen Atlanna and King Orvax._

 

Originally, the plan was to send Mera, seeing that your parents have long been planning to betrothed your older sister to Prince Orm. But as sister has just discovered her hydrokinetic powers that time, King Nereus found it wise that you should be sent instead as your sister needs to be trained and tutored on how she can handle her newfound abilities lest she hurt Orm or the other Atlantean royals. You didn't like the idea at first, as the youngest of two and a daughter of a King no less, you had very little interaction with boys your age. You and your sister had a few male playmates, sons of visiting Xebellian nobles, from time to time, but none of them had become permanent fixtures in the castle. Your young mind also worried about the age gap as you had because he had been four years older than you. 

 

Surprisingly, the two of you got along pretty well. Prince Orm was kind and courteous when you first meet him and the both of you shared interests such as reading, music, and exploring Atlantis (which got you in trouble from time to time). You felt that he had spoiled you rotten during your time here as he continuously indulged your shenanigans despite the possibility of being punished by his parents. He was after all your host, so your welfare was in his hands, any harm that may come to you may also harm Atlantis' relationship to Xebel. You were given the best bodyguards but none would ever compare to Orm, who had also become your protector. 

 

The tension between his parents grew as the two of you aged.

 

The arguments became more severe and uglier, affecting their son heavily. It was those times that led you into finding the alcoves in the uppermost towers of the castle, a place which would eventually become a constant haven whenever Queen Atlanna and King Orvax would fight. The two of you would do nothing there but enjoy the view of the city and bask in each other's company, forgetting the quarreling monarchs down below. Orm would sing to you sometimes while running a hand on your hair, letting you fall asleep on his shoulder. Sometimes you would regale him with stories about Xebel, of the adventures you and Mera have partaken when you were young. Or sometimes, you would just enjoy the total silence, reveling on the temporary semblance of peace the alcove has to offer. 

 

 _You missed those times_ , you realized, **_you missed him._**

 

_Was he still the same Orm like before?_

_How much did he change?_

 

You wonder as you maneuvered your ship towards the gates of the city of Atlantis. You had been gone for so long, choosing to explore the other parts of the ocean the moment his engagement to Meera was finalized. You didn't want to stay in Atlantis nor Xebel. You didn't want to stay anywhere in close proximity to him or your sister. _You cut your ties with him and abandoned him because you didn't want to continue torturing yourself._

 

 ** _You had to escape because you have fallen in love with Orm,_** the man you consider your best friend and your sister's future husband.

_It was never your intention to return._

 

**Until you received your sister's message.**

 

* * *

 

When you arrived in Atlantis, the palace has been in an uproar. 

 

The King was missing and was nowhere to be found. The royal guards and nobles alike dispersed all throughout the city to find the missing monarch unaware of your presence and their King's location. Not wanting to catch unnecessary attention, especially that of your Father, you sneaked in using one of the secret passages Orm taught you all those years ago. For a palace under high alert, security was pretty lax inside but perhaps it may be because most of the guards have been sent out. 

 

 Trusting your instincts, and hoping that your former friend hadn't changed that much since you left, you skillfully avoided the remaining guards who stayed behind and ascended to the upper levels of the enormous castles.  _Orm would be there,_ you hoped.

 

You weren't wrong.

 

You found him in one of the palace's alcoves, sitting quietly on a protruding rock, his eyes glued to the bustling city below, his back towards you. The image was very reminiscent of the days you spent during your childhood and you can't help but smile as some memories resurfaced in your mind.

 

However, a new dilemma presented itself in your mind. How exactly are you going to approach him? After years of no contact, you can't just say  _hello_ and expect him to receive you warmly given his current situation _(and not to mention the fact that your sister had just publicly spurned him and is currently assisting Atlanna's first born to dethrone her former fiancee)._

 

The sudden assault of uncertainty clouded your mind, rendering you unsure about the choice you had made. You returned per Mera's request. Now that it is known to Atlantis that Mera and Vulko, the King's vizier, had sided with Arthur, your sister thinks that you may be the only person that he trusts. 

 

 _You may be the only one he who can sway his mind, little sister,_ Mera said in the message,  _he still trusts you. He misses you, I can see the longing in his eyes whenever your name is brought up. You are the only one who knows him more than us. Come back, please. He needs you more than ever._

 

_But what if your sister was wrong?_

 

_What if he won't listen to you?_

 

_Will he even be happy to see you?_

 

A lot of questions burned in the back of your mind that it took you days to finally build up the resolve to return. Seeing him this close after all these years bombarded your senses with a plethora of emotions. Of fear, apprehension, happiness, weakness and a burning desire to his smile once more. You wanted to remove the burden he carries, to erase the hate and apathy towards the surface dwellers his Father had embedded in his mind. You understand his will to wage a war against them, you have seen firsthand the damage these humans have inflicted in your habitat but you have also seen how they lived and how they can learn to change and correct their ways. To make Orm understand this reality is what your sister wants and she thinks you are the right person for the job.  _Were you though?_  

 

As distracted as you were with your thoughts, you never noticed Orm move silently towards you. The area had been dimly lit, with your silhouette shrouded in darkness you resembled an intruder. Growling, Orm roughly pinned you to the rocky wall, his dagger hovering dangerously, a mere inch away from your throat. You whimpered in fear. You have never seen this side of him before, aggressive and dangerous. Gone was your roguish Prince, in his place was a man, a King. _Beautiful and deadly._ You wanted nothing but to thread your fingers through his hair and pull him down for a kiss to show him how much you missed him. 

 

"You--," he stopped mid-sentence, anger dissipating from his features, and you watched as his wonderful blue orbs comically widened in shock as he finally saw your face.

 

 _"Surprise,"_ you managed to squeak, finding it difficult to breathe through his tight hold. The darkness and aggression from his blue eyes slowly dissolved and changed into familiarity and warmth. He released you in an instant, his dagger floating away, now forgotten. You felt the saltiness of tears from your eyes when he uttered your name in such desperation and need and enclosed your body in a crushing hug. 

 

 _W_ h _at a welcome indeed,_ you thought, your eyes fluttering close as you succumbed to his embrace. 

 

 _"You're back,_ " he whispered, pressing his forehead against yours, _"you're back."_

 

* * *

 

"Why did you leave?" Orm asked as the two of you sat side by side, his hand clutching yours tightly as if he was afraid that you would disappear anytime. It had taken you minutes to separate from each other. If you were to decide, you would never break away from his embrace,  _hell,_ you think you can do it forever, the Seven Seas be damned. 

 

"I---," you paused, you wanted to tell him about your feelings but you're afraid of his reaction. Also, given the circumstances, you believe that it wasn't the right time to confess. "Well, I wanted to explore."

 

"And you never cared to keep in touch with me?" He probed once more, arching his silver brow.

 

You sensed the hurt in his tone and a hint of sadness. In truth, your decision had been juvenile, you never really thought it through nor did you ever consider the consequences. You just wanted to escape. Everyone you left behind was heartbroken, it had been a selfish choice but you had been so young. The pain was too much. 

 

"I wanted to," you whispered, releasing his hand. You stood and turned away from him. You didn't want him to see the emotions that are now projected in your face. "But, I can't. It's hard to explain, you may not understand," you added, shaking your head. You were about to drift further but he caught you. Gently, he rotated your body so that you can face him again. Cupping your face, he pivoted your head a little so that you have no choice but to meet his eyes. There was no escaping now.

 

"Then make me understand," he pleaded, the shade of his eyes softening, "you have no idea how much I suffered when I learned that you ran away. I would have followed you, had my Father not prevented me. Even when they crowned me king, my thoughts were with you. I was willing to give up my kingdom to be with you again. So please, tell me. Why?"

 

The tears were building up again as your emotions shook at the intensity of his gaze and of his words. You have always known he cared for you, though you've always seen it in a platonic way. You never deduced that he would be willing to throw away his crown for you. 

 

"I---," you started again, taking a deep breath to collect yourself and calm the thunderous beating of your heart, _"I ran away because I fell in love with you."_

 

You never received any response because as soon as you uttered those words, Orm's lips crashed against yours. He kissed you with such ferocity that you practically melted in his arms as you also surrendered to passion. His lips were pliant and soft melding with your own, tasting like the oceans he wanted so fiercely to rule. It was sweet like those fruits you've tried in your short time in the surface. Hot like the burning desire you felt for him. It was home, his and yours.  _It was perfect, beautiful, just like the man that held you._ It was everything that you imagined it to be and you thought yourself a fool for being a coward, for hiding from him. _Mayhaps your presence at his side would have changed a lot of things. Mayhaps, there will be no wars, no violence. The Seven Seas wouldn't be placed in its current position._

_Yet, mistakes can be corrected and errors in judgment can be straightened._

 

Despite all the possibilities that crossed your mind, you know that you will never trade any of them for this moment. 

 

"I love you," Orm declared, kissing you passionately again.

 

Lost in his touch, you never noticed the fact that it was the first time he genuinely smiled after a long time. 

* * *

 

"Do you regret it?" You asked, watching the slow descent of the sun from the horizon. There was something relaxing about seeing the sunset and the calm waves of the ocean at dusk. Yet, you found the view even more enjoyable and picturesque when you were with him. 

 

"Abdicating?" He replied, placing a kiss on your shoulder. He was embracing you from the behind, his hands gingerly placed on the growing bump on your stomach.

 

You hummed, laying your head on his shoulder. 

 

_"Never. As long as I have you."_

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment (nothing harsh tho please). <3


End file.
